Short Stories From Jun 08
by Sheankelor
Summary: So, what were our senshi friends like before they became senshi? All of these stories are from Before the series started and focus on all sorts of characters in the series. T just in case. If you enjoy, please let me know.
1. A new director

Title: A new director  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - disappointed  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga (Fates)  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

A new director

The tedium had set in a long time ago. She was bored. There was only so many wars you could watch, so many scientists punished for figuring out the unbelieved truth, so many inventors profit or be hurt by their own inventions. Watching history unfold was like watching the same play done over again by different actors and directors. It was slightly different, but the main plot was the same.

She had thought that nothing could be more boring than watching the early life on the planet form and evolve. When people finally joined the other life forms, she had rejoiced. Soon. Her waiting would be over soon. That is what she thought, but the Fates had not spun the threads the way she wanted. So, instead she had to wait. And waiting was becoming very very boring. She felt slightly jealous of Sailor Pluto, for at least the Guardian of the Time could watch other worlds, other times.

She drifted across the surface of the Moon, leaving her observation post to wander the ruins of her castle, her family's home. Her mind drifted back to the days when she had lived in fear on the Earth and then in uncertainty on the Moon. That uncertainty had changed to joy and peace. Her shadowy eyes skimmed the wreckage that had been the place that had held the promise of peace. It had also be the place of her last heart ache, her last moments of despair. Her aimless drifting brought her to Lord Dalton's surveillance room. To her surprise the computers were still up and working. On the screen was a dark blue glowing dot of light. A sea green one was also shining. Studying the screen she noticed that they were glowing on the small island nation of Japan. She felt she should know what those lights meant. She stayed there, contemplating them, trying to figure them out. Her boredom was fading.

She wasn't sure how long it took, but it wasn't until of the green, sky blue, red and gold lights that she had an inkling of what they were. The appearance of a bright white light confirmed it, and her heart filled with joy. Serenity was born again, and her court was with her.

_' What about the Prince? Was he reborn as well.... where is he?'_ As she thought of the question, a strong golden light, one stronger than Venus', appeared on the screen. She smiled, he was in Japan also. When four more lights appeared, she felt her heart swell with dread. The four lords were also reborn. _'But there is no sign of Beryl. Maybe they can live in peace? Maybe they'll be fine with out her influence.'_ When a red green dot glowed onto the screen, she felt her heart plummet even further. _'Beryl is here, too. But I don't sense Metallia.'_ With that she searched, looking for the dark spot that could hide in the shadow play on the screen. When she finally saw the dark splotch, like a cancerous sore, far to the north, she wanted to cry. Her only hope was that Metallia was still locked up, but she had a feeling she shouldn't get her hopes up. That if she did she would be severely disappointed.

_'The Fates... are they weaving the same tale again, like all the others I have seen? Are they doomed to play the parts that they played so long ago? To die at each others hands?'_ The shadowy eyes narrowed slightly. _'No. I will not accept that that is their Fate. I am here. I can help change the old tale. I shall be the director. This one gets a different ending.'_

Fearing disappointment, knowing she had to try, Selenity left the computer room and headed back to her observation post. She gazed at the blue green world below with renewed interest. It was time to be on guard.


	2. On a good foundation

Title: On a good foundation  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - Bridge  
Genre: general/ romantic undertones  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

On a good foundation

Her fingers curled around the hand rail as her foot lightly stepped onto the curved wooden bridge. When she reached the center, Ikuko leaned against the rail. All about her she could hear the sounds of children playing in the park while their parents talked quietly.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the bridge. It was a good solid bridge, decades old, built with ancient technology. Thick stalks of bamboo were woven together and anchored into strong footings on both shores. The arch shape was one of the strongest, as well as one of the most pleasing, shapes for a bridge.

Opening her eyes, she waited, watching the other shore for his approach. _'I came from one side of the bridge and Kenji is coming from the other.'_ Her mind flew off, musings spinning about ideas that might have sounded crazy to anyone else. _'We are like the shores. Our love connects us together just like the sides of a river are connected by a bridge.'_ Blue tinted hair brushed across her fingers as she peered over the railing. _'And just as a bridge has to have a good foundation, so does love, at least one that leads into a marriage.'_ The sight of the water swirling against the shore, carving small pools into it made her smile. _'The river is like time, always eating at us, always changing us. But the bridge that holds us together is built to withstand time... to withstand change.'_

A soft, quiet tread sounded on the bridge. Ikuko looked up when she felt a familiar presence settle against the rail next to her. Her heart raced and happiness boiled up inside of her when she saw him.

Kenji glanced at her face, noticing the worry lines had faded from that morning. "What did the doctor say? Do we need to get prescriptions?"

Ikuko slid her fingers through his, a small nervous smile playing about her mouth. "No prescriptions, but we are going to have to redecorate."

Kenji frowned slightly. "Are you allergic to something in the apartment?"

Shaking her head slightly, Ikuko took a deep breath. He would be happy, she knew he would. "No... but the baby is going need its own space."

She watched the shock run across his face, followed quickly by worry, and finally unmitigated joy. When he drew her into his arms, she rested her head against his chest. _'Our love can withstand changes.... even one as momentous as this.'_


	3. A rough morning

Title: A rough morning  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - video  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

A rough morning

"Sit down and be quiet, both of you." Ikuko glared at the bickering children now sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Reaching down, she blindly pulled a video off the children's shelf, her eyes never left the now silent children. "If I hear one more word of out you two, be it nice or mean, you will spend the next two hours in your bedrooms."

Shingo and Usagi cringed back into the couch. Mama looked mad enough to spit nails.

Shoving the video into the player, Ikuko turned on the TV and headed for the kitchen.

Slumping against the wall, she gazed at the breakfast dishes that still littered the table. _'They started early this morning.'_ She pushed off the wall and started on her morning clean up.

By time she finished the breakfast clean up and had a cake in the oven, she headed for the living room. She hadn't heard a peep from them and it was starting to worry her. Looking in she saw them both curled up on the couch, their eyes wide as they stared at the screen. Their fear was palpable. _'What video did I put in? It was from the children's shelf, it should have been safe.'_ Her eyes flew to the screen. On it a big cat like creature was racing across it with a little girl inside of it. She didn't recognize it. Shutting it off quickly, she grabbed the case. There was two small gasps and the spinning of children on the couch.

"Mama! No! Please let us finish it." Usagi's hand flew to her mouth as soon as the words left it. Her eyes wide as she waited to be told to head to her room.

Shingo bit his lip so he wouldn't speak, but his eyes spoke volumes.

Ikuko looked at the case in her hand. _'It's the new one we bought yesterday. It is supposed to be kid friendly.'_ Looking at her pleading children, she needed some answers. "You were scared. Usagi, what was scary?"

"Mae ran away..she didn't mean to run away, she was trying to go to her mama I'm sure, but she is missing and Satsuki and Grandma are looking for her. It is getting really late... Satsuki asked Totoro to help her find her. She's got to find Mae... Mama can we please see if she finds her? Please?"

Ikuko looked at Shingo's pleading face and back to Usagi's. It was the first time that morning they had agreed on anything. Nodding her head, she turned it back on. As she settled onto the couch between them to watch the end, Usagi frowned at her.

"You can't watch the end before you see the beginning, Mama."

Ikuko smiled. "But you told me what happened, so I can."

Shingo frowned at her. "Mama!"

"Okay then..." Ikuko stopped the video and grinned at the collective gasps beside her. "... I'll just have to start it over again."

As two small bodies snuggled into her, she decided that the morning was definitely improving.


	4. Goldilocks meets the Bears

Title: Goldilocks meets the Bears  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - Bedtime Story  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Goldilocks meets the Bears

_AN: The Berenstain Bears are real and belong to Stan and Jan Berenstain (obviously). If you don't know them and have kids, you might want to check them out. If you don't have kids, you might still want to check them out. ^-^_

Ikuko pulled the soft pink blanket firmly over Usagi, tucking her in tight. Settling onto the edge of the bed, she looked into the sleepy blue eyes that waited expectantly. "Are you ready for your bedtime story?"

The five year old nodded her head and then snuggled down into her pillow and waited.

Ikuko spoke softly in what she hoped was a calming voice. "Once upon a time there were three bears."

Usagi frowned. "Why only three?"

"Because there was a Mama Bear, a Papa Bear, and a Baby Bear." Ikuko hope that it would work and she could continue the story. When Usagi's eyes became thoughtful, she knew it didn't.

Usagi sat up slightly and looked towards Shingo's room. "Only one Baby Bear? Didn't Baby Bear want a brother or sister?"

Ikuko shook her head no. "Then Baby Bear would have to change its name. They would be Brother and Sister Bear." Her eyes widened slightly as the names jarred her memory.

"So? They could be called that." Usagi smiled at the answer to the name dilemma. "It sounds nice."

Ikuko once again shook her head no. "Goldilocks would never go to Brother and Sister Bear's house. And if she did Mama Bear would make her a bowl of cereal or some muffins with honey."

Usagi frowned again, slightly annoyed that Ikuko wasn't agreeing. "Why? What if Mama Bear wasn't home? Remember the porridge was too hot so they all went for a walk."

"Mama, Papa, Sister, and Brother Bear are Berenstain Bears. They are from a different story. Mama Bear stayed home and took care of the house, just like me."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Did she take care of Brother and Sister, just like you take care of me and Shingo?"

Ikuko nodded. "Yes she did. And Mama Bear's porridge was never too hot. If Goldilocks showed up and ate without permission, Mama Bear would have called her mother."

Usagi's eyes glowed. "And what about the broken chair? Would have she gotten in trouble for that?" Usagi knew she got in trouble for breaking stuff.

Ikuko nodded. "Yes, she would have. Papa Bear would have scolded her and then called her parents to tell them what she did. Then he would have taken the chair to his workshop and repaired it."

"Really? He could fix it?"

"Yep. Papa Bear makes furniture in the workshop next to the house. That is his job."

Sitting up with her covers clutched tight in her arms, Usagi asked her next question. "What about the bed? Were the beds all in the same room? What would they do if they found her sleeping there?"

Ikuko frowned, trying to come up with the answer. "Brother and Sister have bunk beds in their own bedroom. And I'm not sure what they would have done if they found her sleeping there. What do you think?"

Usagi frown as she concentrated. "I think Mama Bear would have let her finish her nap, and then call her Mother to tell her that she was okay." She looked up her mother wanting to see her reaction.

Ikuko felt her heart swell. Her little girl had a good heart. "That sounds just right."

Usagi nodded as she snuggled back down into her bed. "I think Goldilocks is their friend. Not the three bears friend, but the other bears... the four bears." A small yawn escaped and her eyes drifted shut. "Mama, can you tell me a Four Bears story tomorrow night?"

Ikuko leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Of course I will." She tucked the covers back over her and made sure that her little bunny rabbit was under the cover, too. "Good night, my little love."

"Night, Mama."

Gently closing the door behind her, Ikuko wondered where she could get a copy of a Berenstain Bears book by tomorrow. Muttering under her breath, she headed down the hall. "If I can't find one, I'll make it up."


	5. What best friends are for

Title: What best friends are for  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - twirling  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

What best friends are for

With both hands clasped tight, Usagi and Naru leaned away from each other and started twirling about.

"Hold on! Don't let go!"

"AH!!! My hands are slipping! Naru-chan, hold tighter!"

Blonde pigtails trailed behind their owner and brown bangs scuttled across their owner's brow as the wind rushed past the two bodies as they pretended to be a propeller. Laughter floated across the grass as the wind teased their faces.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Two soft thumps sounded as two dizzy five year olds landed on their bottoms. It was quickly followed by giggles.

Ikuko glanced out the window as she handed Mayumi a cup of tea. Both girls were twirling again. "They're okay." She smiled at her best friend. "I don't see how they can keep doing that."

Mayumi shook her head in agreement. "I would be so-o-o dizzy that I would puke." She took a sip of her tea before she nibbled on a cookie. She turned the conversation back to the one that Ikuko was purposefully avoiding. "Are you sure you don't mind not working? You're smart and have lots of skills."

A sigh escaped Ikuko. "I'm sure. Remember that night we spent over at Tomo's, the one when we talked about our future? Both you and Tomo agreed... I would be the prefect mom. So, here I am doing just that. I am put my skills to use."

Mayumi's frown lightened. "You are, you know. The prefect mom that is. Actually, the perfect housewife." Her eyes skated across the clean kitchen.

Ikuko looked back out the window as the girls flew past, twirling given up for a game of tag. "Are you sure you want to put her in a daycare - cram school already? I can watch her after school. It would be easy to pick her up with Usagi."

"I wouldn't want to impose on you." Mayumi watched as Naru chased Usagi around the tall climbing rose that dominated the view from the window. "Just because you are not working out of the house doesn't mean that you are not working."

Ikuko rested a hand lightly on her friend's. Mayumi looked back towards her. "She will help me keep Usagi entertained. Please, let me help."

Mayumi sighed, letting her shoulders slump just a little bit. Both of them knew that the Osaka family finances were strained because she was opening her store. Stripping away the carefully nurtured mask, she let her thanks shine through. "I would really appreciate it."

The two friends looked at each other for a moment longer before the back door burst open.

"Momma Momma Momma!" Usagi ran over to Ikuko, not giving her a chance to answer. "Momma, can you make a dandelion ring? Naru-chan has never seen one."

Ikuko accepted the carefully clutched yellow flowers and pushed some of them to Mayumi. "I'll make a ring if Mayumi makes a bracelet."

Mayumi's eyes widened as she looked at the pile of flowers. _'I hope I remember how.'_

Brown eyes and blue eyes watched in amazement as the adults twisted and braided the flower stalks into jewelry.


	6. All from a block of wood

Title: All from a block of wood  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - carousel  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

All from a block of wood 

Michiru watched as the wood peeled back like a rind off of an orange. Her fingers curled about the rail that separated her from the carver. A light flashed above her head. Looking up, she smiled at Mama.

"Hold it. Stay just like that, Michiru." Yoko Kaioh aimed her camera right at the smiling seven year old. With a push of the button she captured the image. "Are you enjoying the Carousel Museum so far?" She smiled as Michiru nodded enthusiastically. "Which part is your favorite?"

Michiru turned back to the carver. "Watching them create horses out of blocks of wood. It is amazing. They slid that thing" She pointed to the chisel the carver was using. "over the wood and out comes a horse's head."

Yoko step back to get a picture of that awe filled expression. After snapping another picture, she watched the artist with as much fascination as her daughter.

The carver noticed his enraptured company. Normally people passed his area quickly, with maybe a snapshot or two. Putting in a little more flare, he turned so that the little girl could get the best view of what he was doing.

Yoko noticed what the carver had done and smiled her thanks. Settling against the railing, she began taking a series of pictures documenting the final parts of the creation of the horse's head. She was glad that he was almost done, because she knew Michiru was not going to get bored. For a seven year old, she had an incredible attention span if something interested her. As the carver was sanding his creation, she leaned in close and whispered in Michiru's ear. "Shall we go on?"

"He has only done half of the head Mama. I want to see him finish the other side." Her eyes remained fixed on the carver.

Taking pity on the very patient mother, the carver crouched down next to the rail. "It will take me two or three days to carve the other side. And then I have to put them together."

Yoko twirled a bit of Michiru's hair about her finger, catching her daughter's attention. "They have a carousel you can ride. Do you want to go?"

Shining eyes turned towards her. "Do they have cotton candy, too?"

"Why don't we find out?" Holding out her hand to Michiru, her eyes sparkled as much as the little girl's. "And if they don't, they'll have some at the carnival tonight when we go with Papa."

Smiling with anticipation, they thanked the carver and went in search of the ride.


	7. Finding answers

Title: Finding answers  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - "You know that children are growing up when they start asking questions that have answers." -- John J. Plomp  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Finding answers

"Why is the sky blue?"

Yoko paused in fright as her teal haired daughter asked yet another question.

"Why is the water blue? " Michiru gazed earnestly up at the person she was sure had all the answers. "Is it because the sky is blue?"

Yoko met those earnest eyes and felt a sweat start to form on the back of her neck. Physics. Her little girl asked a question about physics and expected a real answers. Michiru had just recently past the age where cop-out answers wouldn't satisfy her. _'Not that I really liked giving her those, but sometimes they were cute and fun.'_

It had started last week when she asked how paint was made. Yoko tried to explain that it was made by fairies in a small glade near the woods. Michiru frowned and pointed out that there was too much paint in the world to be made by fairies. So, Yoko sat down on the floor and explained the ins and outs of making the different types of paints. What scared her was that Michiru soaked it up like a sponge. All the rest of the week, she had been asked all sorts of questions. All of which were in her realm of knowledge. This one was different.

"It has to do with light waves. I don't know the rest." She watched as the excitement faded in her daughter's face. "But we could look it up. That is what you do if you don't know." She tapped a finger on the up turned nose. "Of course, you ask me first. But if I don't know, then we have to do research."

"Research? Where do we do that?" The excitement was slowly leaking back into the little girl's face.

Yoko grabbed her purse and shooed Michiru out the door. "We go to the library since I know we don't have the right books here. So, shall we go find out what makes the sky and water blue?"

Michiru nodded enthusiastically before skipping down the road towards the library.


	8. An unwanted day off

Title: An unwanted day off  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - sick day  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

An unwanted day off

One cough lead to a sniffle. The sniffle lead to a head ache. The head ache lead to a fever. The fever lead to a cranky child. The cranky child got to stay home from school.

Asumi stirred the miso soup before going to check on Haruka. She was right where she had left her; curled up on the couch staring glass-eyed into the back gardens. Moving over to her, Asumi laid a hand across the sick child's brow.

At her touch, Haruka looked up at her grandmother. "I want to go to school."

Asumi bit back a sigh. They had been through this once this morning already. "You can't. They would send you home, or leave you in the nurse's office. There is no way they would let you compete."

"I could do it. I'm not that sick." The heated look was almost as warm as the skin Asumi had just felt.

"Possibly. Probably given your will power. But it wouldn't be fair to win the next competition because everyone else was sick." She brushed her fingers across Haruka's hot dry skin. "You would make them all sick today." The mulish set to Haruka's face told her that she hadn't won, but that Haruka wasn't going to press the point any further right now. "How about some miso soup and some tea?"

Haruka knew better than refuse. She knew that her grandmother was her rival when it came to being stubborn. She was going to eat the soup whether she wanted it or not. Pulling herself up to her feet, she headed for the dining room. As she settled at the table, with her hands holding up her head, the smell of the soup drifted out to her. _'Besides, nobody makes a better miso soup than Grandmother Asumi.'_

Nibbling on fresh bread, sipping on miso soup, and drinking green tea, Haruka decided that if she had to have a sick day, she was glad she was able to spend it at Grandmother Asumi's.


	9. Homework time

Title: Homework time  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - homework  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Homework time

Minako spread her books across the coffee table. She couldn't use the dinning room one because Mom's work was all over it. Picking up her pencil, she flipped open her math workbook. The numbers began to swim before her eyes. Closing it quickly so that they wouldn't escape from the book, she opened her grammar book instead. Her eyes started to glaze over. _'Music, that is what I need.'_ Hopping up she turned on the radio, filling the room with the latest pop idol's song. Singing along, she tried to focus once again on the swimming numbers.

Makoto munched on freshly made cookies as she contemplated which subject to start on. Opening up her 6th year history book, she decided that she might as well start with something kind of fun. _'I'll tackle math next and then science.'_ Half way through the assignment she ate her last cookie. Glaring at the offending plate, she scooped it up to refill it. _'And while I'm there I can make some tea as well.'_ She glanced at the clock. _'It might be better to make supper and do the homework later.'_ With a small sigh, she pulled out her pans, it was going to be another long night.

Rei sat at a small table in the back of the shrine. Grandpa was sweeping the front walk. _'I should be helping him, but he won't let me. Not unless I become a Shrine Maiden. Do I want that? How much of a spotlight is involved in it? How would that affect Dad's career?'_ She shook her head, Dad's career had already caused enough heartache for her, she wasn't going to care if being able to help her grandfather hurt it. Setting those thoughts aside till later, she tucked her legs under her and stared at the books. That was at least one thing that didn't change, she still had a ton of homework, and the sisters still taught her classes.

-------

Ami skimmed through the medical journal that her mother had left on the table while she ate a light supper. A small bowl of rice and some steamed vegetables would give her the energy she needed to finish that nights homework and read ahead. Supper done, as well as the journal, she headed for her desk. With her pencils meticulously lined up, and the papers neatly piled, she flipped open the top work book. She had finished half of the assignment at lunch today, so she picked up where she left off. Smiling she enjoyed the sound of the pencil scratching against the paper and the hum of a nearby fan.

Usagi stared at the pile of books in dismay. She had no idea how she was going to get through the whole stack tonight. She knew she had a test tomorrow, but her pillow was calling her name. _'Maybe I should have done it earlier instead of watching the tv with Shingo.'_ Plopping her head down on the pile of workbooks she dreamed of a little fairy coming in and doing her homework for her. Knowing that wasn't going to happen, she sat up and flipped open the first book. _'Language! Whew ... I can do this.'_ Settling down to work, she fought to keep her eyes open.

-------

Ikuko opened the door and peered into Usagi's room. Usagi was fast asleep on her small table with half of her workbooks scattered on the floor. Shaking her head, she let it close again. _'I see I need to reinstitute homework time.'_


	10. Just us

Title: Just us  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - Single parent  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Just us

Megami Aino stared at the budget sheets that were laid out across the dining room table. Tapping her pen against her teeth, she tried to figure out what Tenko Records had done to put themselves into such a hole, and, more importantly, how to help them pull themselves out. Leaning back in her chair, she transfered her stare to the blank ceiling, hoping that some inspiration would strike. _'Come on, just a little insight, not much. If I can figure this out, they'll recommend me to their cooperate office. That would be such a sweet deal. Freelance accounting for one of the major music retailers in the business. It would mean more hours and some days away from home, but now that Minako is older...'_ Looking back at the table, she pulled out a thick file. There had to be something in their accounting records she could find. The real bottom line and the predicted bottom line were too different. Pushing her shoulder length black hair behind her ear, she started rereading the file for the fourth time. Two hours and a budding headache later she found it. Marking the spot, she went to get an aspirin.

As she neared Minako's door, she heard the sounds of muffled sobbing. The sound brought back memories of when the little girl had tried to hide her grief. Megami had convinced her that it was a good thing to share her feelings, to grieve with someone. At least she thought she had. _'Is she hiding it from me again?'_ Gently rapping on the closed door, she waited a moment. When Minako didn't answer, she opened the door. The sight that met her eyes made her heart sink. Cloths were scattered across the floor and her little girl was crumpled on her bed with her shoulders shaking. Her blond head was buried into her covers, or whatever she was clutching, muffling the sobs that was causing her shoulders to quake. Quickly crossing the room,she scooped the ten year old up into her arms as best she could. Minako was almost as tall as her now.

Tear filled blue eyes peered up at her. "Mother?"

Megami smiled down at her. "What are all these tears for?" She reached up and brushed away the few that had just leaked from those bright blue eyes. "I told you never to hide them from me. We have to stick together now."

Snuffling, Minako wiped at her eyes. "But you were working. I didn't want to interrupt you."

Megami hugged her close. "It's just you and me now, so whenever you need me, you interrupt, okay?"

Minako nodded as she returned the hug. Both of them knew there were priorities attached to that, somethings were more important than others. But it felt good to know she could if she needed to.

Resting her head onto top of Minako's head, she fought her own tears. The past two years had been hard, very hard, raising this little girl on her own, and she still had many more to go. "So, what was the cause of all those tears?"

Minako pulled out of her mother's arms and picked up the crumpled dress off the bed. "I can't fit it anymore." The words came out on a sob as tears started collecting in her eyes again.

Taking the offending garment from her daughter, Megami felt a relieved. It was a costume, a play dress. This was easy to replace. Looking closer at the clothes scattered across the floor, she realized they were all costumes. Tapping her finger on the slightly reddened nose, she smiled. "Then I guess we get to go hunting for some more tomorrow. Until then, you can raid my closet, just stay away from the business suits."

Minako's face lit up. "Yes Ma'am."

Megami watched as she dashed out of the room. Minako's brilliant smile warming the cold sad place that was still lodged in her heart. Holding onto the warmth, she headed back to the table. She had a long night to pull if she wanted to go shopping tomorrow.


	11. The shopping trip

Title: The shopping trip  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - retro fashion  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

The shopping trip

Minako slipped down the hall as quiet as she could. She knew her mom had been up really late last night, so she decided to make breakfast for them today. _'Made it! Mom's not stirring. Okay... what shall we have today.'_ Looking through the cupboards, refrigerator, and freezer, she decided on eggs and toast. _'But first I need to start the coffee. That will wake her up, and it will take the longest to make.'_ Soon eggs were sizzling, toast was popping up, and the smell of coffee was drifting down the hall. As she was setting the table, Minako wondered if she would have to go wake her mom up.

"Mm-m-m-mm Something smells good out here." Megami pushed her hair back away from her face and tighten the tie of her robe. She refrained form mentioning the slightly burned toast smell. "You made breakfast."

Minako beamed at her. "You worked so late last night. Let me get your coffee."

Megami waved towards the table as she crossed to the coffee pot. "I'll get it. What do you want to drink?"

Minako settled into her seat. "Juice, please."

Setting her coffee cup down on the counter, she pulled out a glass and poured a cup of juice. Carrying both cups to the table, she handed the juice to Minako. One look at the eggs made her decide she had to reteach Minako how to scramble them. "So, I take it you are ready to start our search?" Grinning from ear to ear, Minako nodded. "Okay, what type of costumes are we looking for?"

"Dresses. Fancy dresses like you see on TV, that idols wear." The words were slightly muffled by the toast Minako was trying to eat.

Megami raised an eyebrow. "Talking with your mouthful is not going to get us started any earlier." She waited for Minako to acknowledge the scold before she continued. "How about some old dresses? We can look in the storage boxes and see if there are any you like."

Minako sighed, she had hoped to go shopping. "Okay, we can start there."

--------------

Megami and Minako's feet hurt. There had been nothing in the storage boxes and they had spent most of the morning running from one shop to another. The different shops had one thing in common, none of their costumes fit Minako.

Megami sank onto a park bench. "Why don't they make costumes for ten year olds?"

Minako knew it was a rhetorical question, but answered her anyway. "They do, just not in my size."

Megami tried to think of where to go next. A store sign caught her eye. "How about we try The Attic?

"We don't have an attic Mom, and we have already searched the storage boxes."

"No, the store called The Attic." Brown green eyes met with blue. "Are you up to it, or should we go home."

Minako grinned. "I can out shop you. Are you up to it?" Megami nodded. Hopping off the bench, they headed for the next store.

As the door slide closed behind them, they stood transfixed, staring at a creation of champagne colored tulle and satin. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and the skirt reached the floor.

Both of them spoke at the same time, their voices dripping with desire. "There is no way we could afford that."

Turning her back on the absolutely gorgeous dress Megami sank few inches down that put her eye level with her daughter. "Let's find you some dresses that you can wear." They both made a bee line to the rack of dresses on the back right of the store. Owwing, ahhing, and laughing over the selections they eventually came up with three for her to try on. Carrying them over their arms, they headed for the fitting room.

"You wish to try them on?" The attendant reached out for the dresses.

"Yes, please." They placed the dresses into her arms.

The attendant hung them up in one of the rooms. "A beautiful red 1950s swing dress, a blue 1920s flapper fringe dress, and black 1920s flapper gown. Three lovely choices, if you need any help please ask." She gestured them into the fitting room.

Closing the door behind them, Megami took in the large fitting room. It had a floor length tri-panal mirror, a shelf to set your cloths, purse and what-nots on, and a large comfortable chair. Taking the chair, she smiled at Minako. "Which one do you wish to try on first?"

"The black gown." Kicking off her sandals, she stripped out of her shorts and t-shirt.

Megami got up and took the dress of the hanger while she was stripping. Holding it over Minako's head, she helped her into it. The jagged hem touched the floor. That was okay, but the bodice dipped really low. Pulling up on the straps, she raised the neckline. Both of them stared in the mirror, and Megami realized that she was going to need help fending off the boys in a few years.

"You can adjust it, right?" Hope shined in Minako eyes.

"I can try. Let's see how the other ones look." Megami let go of the straps as Minako spun about. "Whoa... I have to unzip it first."

Minako waited impatiently, she wanted to try on the red dress. When she was finally free of the black one, she slipped into it on her own. Spinning about, watching the skirt flare, she presented her back to her mother, waiting for her to zip and tie it. Spinning back to the mirror, her face reflected her dismay. The dress hung on her like a bag.

Megami reached forward and gathered the material on the sides of the bodice, collecting about an inch on each side. The effect made Minako thrilled. "I can take the seams in on this one as well. One last one to try on." She untied the halter strap, but didn't bother undoing the zipper. Lifting it carefully, she pulled the dress over Minako's head.

Minako slipped the blue dress off its hanger while Megami hung the red one. "Mom! This one has adjustable straps." Sliding the dress over her head, she wiggled just to feel the fringes sway.

"Settle down a moment. Let me zip it up." A soon as she finished, Minako was back to wiggling. Studying the line of the dress, Megami was happy, she wouldn't need to make any adjustments. Settling back into the chair, she contemplated the three dresses. The black one made Minako's skin seem dazzling white while the red one brought warmth to her skin. The blue one matched her eyes. _'Can we afford to get all three?'_ There were no tags on any thing in the store, which had given her a slight pause to begin with. _'The attendant did say to ask her if we needed help.'_

"Okay, time to get back into your normal clothes, let me unzip that thing." She slipped the fringed dress of her daughter and back onto the hanger. "Which one do you like the best?"

Minako's eyes trailed over the three dresses. "The blue one."

"Then you carry that one." Scooping up the dresses, they went to find help.

-----

Megami listened to Minako singing in the living room. She was glad they were able to buy all three dresses. Now her budding idol had the beginning of her wardrobe.


	12. Home

Title: Home  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - Daddy's girl  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Home

Hiroki Aino had no idea how he had survived the plane crash. He had been traveling to Hong Kong on a business trip with a lay over in Indonesia. They never reached the layover. Instead, the plane plummeted to the ground over one of the smaller Indonesian islands. There had been nothing salvageable from the wreckage and he had found no other survivors after he had woke up on the hard ground. He could only assume that he had been blown clear before the plane caught fire; he had been sitting next to the emergency door. All that he had on him was one set of torn up clothes, a few yen in his pocket, and a picture of "Daddy's Girls". That had been two and a half years ago. Sometimes it felt like a lifetime ago.

He leaned against one of the pylons that the boat was tied to and pulled out the worn picture. Minako and Megami were smiling back at him. _'I'm almost home, girls. Almost.'_ Looking over his shoulder he waved to the captain. It had taken him almost a year, but he had succeeded in learning his shipmates' language and making friends with captain. But no matter where they went to port, he could not get a phone call home. It cost too much, more than he was carrying or his shipmates could lend him, and if there was an embassy, he could not gain access. His passport was lost and they were typically closed when he got to their gates. _'If it wasn't for the Captain taking me on, I would have never made it here.'_ He had worked his way home, doing his best as a seaman on board a cargo vessel that had finally landed near Tokyo.

He tucked the picture into his pocket. _'It is time to go.'_ Pushing off the pylon, he started across the pier. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning about quickly, he saw the faces of the men who had become his friends over the past couple of years.

"Here Hiroki, we pulled together what we could. Hopefully it will help you get back to those girls you love." Santo shoved a wad of yens into his hand.

"I....I don't know what to say." Hiroki accepted the offered money and bowed towards them. "Thank you."

" 't'salright. Now get going. They have waited long enough." His shipmates cheered him on as he left the dock.

-------

With his heart beating fast, a small sea bag over his shoulder, and "Daddy's Girls" clutched between his fingers, Hiroki knocked on the door.

Minako scampered from the living room and peered through the peephole. "Dad? Dad is that you?" Minako flung the door open. "Daddy!?" As Hiroki stepped in, she tackled him. "You're Here! You're Alive!!!"

It was Minako's screaming that brought Megami running from the kitchen. The sight that greeted her eyes almost caused her faint. Instead, she ran full tilt to the man that stood in the doorway only to skid to a halt about a foot away from him. Her eyes drank in the familiar shape. It was weathered, but it was still the one she saw every night in her dreams. _'Am I dreaming this? Is this for real?'_ "Hiroki?" Her voice cracked with uncertainty. She dared not to hope.

Hiroki looked at her, taking in the fear-clouded hope that seemed to surround her. Taking a step forward, carrying Minako who wouldn't let him go, he reached out to her and wrapped her in his free arm. "I'm home."

The smell of the sea that clung to him and his clothes convinced Megami she wasn't dreaming. None of her dreams had included smells, and she would never associate him with the sea. Collapsing into his embrace, she felt a relief so intense it almost matched the joy that was flooding through her. A million questions rushed through her mind. She dismissed them for now as she snuggled deeper and let out a small sigh. "Welcome back."

Hiroki knew that there was going to be a lot of questions and explaining to do. There was a lot of pieces of his life that he had to pick up and see what was repairable. But for just that moment, he refused to contemplate that. Instead he savored the feeling of holding his two girls in his arms again.


	13. Memories

Title: Memories  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - moving  
Genre: general/Angsty?  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Memories 

Boxes were packed. Cupboards were cleared. Closets were emptied. The truck was pulling away. It was time to go, moving day was here.

Ami peered across her empty room. The small mural on the far wall pulled at her. The gentle slope of the vine crawling up the bamboo trellis highlighted a small set of stones. Each stone had a name and a picture on them to represent the fairy that Dad said danced there. _'Dad... why did you have to go? Why did you leave us?'_ Cementing the image in her mind, she knew that Mom had already taken a picture of it, but it wasn't going to be the same. It was just a picture instead of a painting. It was so small that none of the fairies that play in the world on her wall would want to play in it.

"Ami! Come on. The movers are going to be at the apartment soon." Amaya tipped her head to see around the corner. The sad expression on Ami's face pulled at her heart. _'I'm sorry. I... We... we couldn't make it work. I got a new job, one that can support us, but it is in a big hospital in Tokyo. So, now we have to move as well. Your life must feel as topsy turvy as mine.'_

Ami's eyes darted about the room. _'There is where we used to read stories. There is where Mom used to help me draw. That corner held all the books that Dad helped me color. That was where Mom and Dad would sing me to sleep.'_ Smiling slightly at her whismy, she ordered all her memories to come on. _'It's moving day. We are heading for the big city, and you have to come with me.'_

Amaya rested a hand against the corner, watching Ami's expression change slowly. "Ami, come on. We have to go."

Turning slowly, Ami walked away from her room. "Coming!" Darting past her mother, she headed for the waiting car.

Amaya closed the door slowly bidding her memories good bye.


	14. Who are you

Title: Who are you?  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - Parent's meeting  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Who are you?

Amaya walked into the pediatrics floor and looked over at the nurses. "How is she doing?" She didn't need to say who the she was, they already knew.

"Not much better, Dr. Mizuno, but her mom is with her." Tomoyo's looked significantly over at the doctor.

The look didn't go unnoticed. Neither of them would ever forget the poor boy that was here years ago. Nodding her head, Amaya headed down the hall towards the room. _'It doesn't help that she is in the same room as him. I wondered what happened to him.'_ She knew that she would never know, the boy was nameless when he left the hospital.

She let her mind travel back to three tough weeks for everyone involved.

She had been called into the emergency room at the beginning of her shift. There, on a three different gurneys, were the patients of a terrible car accident. She was to check out the small boy that had been in the car. At the time she had been grateful that all he had were a couple of broken bones and a mild concussion. Nothing like the injuries the adults had received. When she finished accessing the boy, she glanced over at them. Her stomach fell as they pulled a sheet over the woman's face.

The man gestured vaguely towards the boy. "Chi...Chi.."

She watched in horror as the man's hand fell to his side, his last word left unsaid. The other doctors looked towards her and flickered their eyes towards the sleeping child. "He must have been buckled up, or very very lucky. Do we have any clue their names?"

"The EMTs found no ID on any of them. The police are dredging the car out of the river to see if they can find any clues there."

Looking at the nameless boy, Amaya rested her hand on the side of his gurney. "I'll see that he is asked when he wakes up."

When the boy awoke, Tomoyo smiled at him, refusing to give the child a reason to grieve yet. That would come latter. "So, little one, what is your name?"

Blank blue eyes stared back at her. When he rolled over slightly to see her better, pain lanced across his face. His eyes widened as her question sank in. The blankness in his eyes turned to horror and panic. "I...I...I don't know. Do you know?"

Dread sank into Tomoyo's chest. _'Maybe he just doesn't remember his name.'_ Smiling reassuringly, she continued her questions. "What do you remember?" His eyes remained just as blank. Tomoyo glanced over her shoulder at Dr. Mizuno. At the doctor's quiet sigh and nod, she patted the boy's hand. "Don't worry about it now. Just get some rest and it maybe it will all come back to you."

Two weeks later the child still had no idea who he was, and the hospital still had no idea who was in the mortuary. The police searched high and low, looking through missing people reports to see in anyone matched their description. They also scoured the car. Finally, a small wallet was found stuck between the seat and floor, wedged tight. Uncertain if it was the owners of the cars, or one that had been lost in the river, they traced the name looking for the owner. When none surfaced, they contacted the ID's next of kin. It was time to see if they could name the nameless.

Jouta Chiba's steps sounded heavy as he walked into the pediatric ward. It was that and his somber face that told Amaya that he was the one she was told about.

In her most professional manner, she approached him. "Mr. Chiba?"

Dark brown eye looked over at her. "Yes, I am Mr. Chiba."

"Hi, I am Dr. Mizuno. You have come to see our patient?" When he nodded, she gestured for him to follow her. "He has no memory of anything, so don't be surprised if he doesn't know you."

The old man's lips twisted up into an ironic grimace. "He would never recognize me. My grandson and I... we had a falling out many years ago. We have... had... a different philosophy about foreigners."

_'The man... that was his grandson.'_ Stopping at the door, she rested her hand on the knob. "Did he have a son?"

Tired eyes peered back at her. "I don't know. He... he didn't talk to me much. But, the boy was in his care." His looked at the closed door. "He was in my family's care, so he will remain so. I will take care of him until his family is found or he remembers."

"And if neither happens?" Amaya's watched as he straightened his shoulders.

"Then, I will take care of him, he will be my family. I will name him my great grandson."

Amaya opened the door.


	15. Amis day

Title: Ami's day  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - pool  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Ami's day

Splash!

Ami swam in the other direction as the splash fight continued in full force. She loved coming to the indoor pool. Drifting on her back, she watched the families playing in the shallow end she had just escaped. Leaving them, she scanned the edge, looking for her mother. Once she spotted her, she swam into her general vicinity.

Amaya crossed her ankles as she lounged back on the long chair. Lowering her reference book, she looked out across the pool looking for Ami. _'There she is, in the deep end. I should have known, it is calmer over there.'_ Just a precaution, she scanned the area checking for divers. There was one or two. _'Ami is observant and careful, she'll be okay.'_ Just to be safe though, when she waved to her daughter, she gestured to the divers.

Ami smiled when Amaya waved at her and looked at the divers. Waving back, she indicated that she saw them. Then she flipped over and swam across the pool. _'I wonder when Mom is coming in? I know she has work, but...'_ Squelching her whiny thoughts, she stroked her way back towards the object of her thoughts.

Amaya flipped a couple of pages before she shut the book. There just wasn't any clear cut way to help a person with amnesia. Most of the time it was a waiting game. Sliding the book under her towel, she gazed at the sparkling surface. _'Speaking of waiting, Ami has shared me long enough with work today. She has waited all week for today, her day.'_ Standing up, she headed for the pool. Seeing Ami heading back towards her, she dove in. Maybe, just maybe, she could surprise her little genius.

Slipping through the water, Amaya met up with her half way. "So, are we going diving anytime soon?"

Ami treaded water, a happy smile wreathing her face. She was only allowed to dive when Mother was in the pool. "Yes!"

Watching her streak towards the ladder, Amaya smiled. _'She is growing up so fast. Soon...soon she won't need me to be with her.'_ With smooth lines, Ami dove into the water, and then swam up to where she bouncing on her tip toes.

"Was that one good?" Excited blue eyes sparkled.

Throwing contemplation and lamenting aside, Amaya absorbed herself in the here and now. "Your feet were a little too far apart, but other than that..." She slipped one arm around her girl. "...it was great. Going to try again?" At her daughter's enthusiastic nods, she released her with a small push.

Watching Ami try again with the smile still on her face, Amaya knew it was going to be a great day.


	16. A party of one

Title: A party of one  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - birthday party  
Genre: general/Angsty?  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

A party of one

The table was set with a small cake with twelve candles in the middle, and two small gifts were set near the edge. Laying in front of the cake was a small note. Ami stared at the table even though it had been set the same way for the past six years. Deep down in her heart, she held on to the hope that something would change, that her Mom would be sitting there.

The first year they had moved here, Mom had succeeded in being home for her birthday. They had a small party, nothing like the ones she had had when Dad was there. All of her friends from her school would come just to hear the stories he made up. He was as good at drawing with words as he was with a pencil and paint brush.

But all that was distant memories, hidden behind a wall of tears that fell on her seventh birthday; the first birthday she celebrated alone.

Looking at the cake, she felt a tiny smile push out. Mom had baked it. The icing wasn't perfect, and the lettering was slanted. _'Mom must had stayed up late this morning.'_ Touching the bow on one of her presents she debated on staying up really late to open them when Mom was home. She could hear her in her head, clucking and scolding about how children needed lots of rest. Giving in to the voice in her head, she reached for the smallest one of the two. Opening it she found an exquisite silver necklace._'I must be growing up, at least Mom thinks so.'_ She remembered how she used to try and play with her mothers fine jewelry only to be scolded. Then Mom would tell her that she would get a good necklace when she was old enough. Leaving it on its cushion, she picked up the second. It was obviously a book. Carefully removing the paper, she flipped the book over so she could see the title. Her eyes opened wide, and her hand shook. Her calm was broken. It was a cookie recipe book. Her mind flew back to when they would make cookies together, hoping to surprise Dad with how good she could cook. Mom didn't have time to cook with her anymore.

Ignoring the wetness on her cheeks, she dropped the book next to the necklace. All that was left was to read the note and eat a small slice of cake. Then this mockery of a birthday party would be done. Cutting herself a small slice of the chocolate cake, she picked up the note as she picked at her cake. She read it all the way through before she realized that it wasn't the normal note. Her hands were shaking as she set her fork down and reached for the cookbook. Following the notes instructions, she flipped it open to her favorite cookie, and slid the note inside. Walking to the calendar, she saw the bright red circle. Picking up the black marker, she made a smiley face inside of the circle. Holding the marker close, she felt a happy warmth filling her. She and her Mom had a cookie making date.


	17. Miko

Title: Miko  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - Image "To Grasp is Hard by ~DreamingPhotographer"  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Miko

The swishing of a broom over stone was a sound Rei wasn't used to hearing. The gentle patter of stockinged feet on wood floors was one she wasn't used to being able to hear. But they were an everyday occurrence since her father had sent her away, ever since she had moved into her Grandfather's shrine. Privacy was another new thing.

Her black dress swished against her calves as she wandered the small garden. _'Black... I'm sick of it. Dad insists on it though. We must always look right for the media. And since he is in the national spotlight so often...'_ Someone had told him of the custom of wearing black for a while after a loved one died, so now she was stuck in a black dress two weeks after the funeral.

Her black scarf fluttered in the breeze that caused the leaves to swirl across her path. _'Grandpa needs help, but he won't accept mine. Not unless I become a miko. I know that I could do it without joining, I've been to other shrines that let others help them out.'_ She glared at the temple where she knew her grandfather was meditating. _'He is manipulating me. He wants me to be join. But why?'_

Her wandering feet brought her to a section of the building she had never seen. The boards were dusty and an air of disuse hung all about. Looking about she noticed it "L"ed off from the main body of the house, so it was neatly tucked behind the bulk of the building. Curiosity and the desire for something to change the direction of her thoughts pulled her to the dusty walk and an unopened door. Gently pulling the door open, she peered into the dusty room. Hanging on one wall was a hakama and white kimono shirt. Against the wall near the miko's outfit was a small dresser. It was the pictures on the dresser that caught her attention. _'I wonder who they are pictures of. Maybe Grandpa when he was younger, someone that the former miko liked, just landscapes.'_ Stepping into the room, leaving dusty footprints in her wake, she let her curiosity pull her across the room.

When she reached them she brushed the dust off the first in the collection. Smiling back at her was a younger version of her Grandpa and an unknown woman. Behind them was the temple. It was from a while ago because the cherry tree was smaller. _'I wonder if that is my Grandmother?'_ She stared at the picture a few moments more, noticing that both of them looked happy. It was rare when her parents had ever looked that happy, even in the media pictures. _'Grandpa still has the smile lines around his eyes.'_ Setting it down, she reached for another one. When the dust coat was removed, she was sure she was looking at a picture of herself. The only thing that convinced her differently was that she had never worn a hakama and Grandpa and the other lady were in the picture. Rei's hand trembled slightly as her fought back the tears that were threatening. _'Mama... that is Mama.'_ Her finger brushed over the picture, trying to caress face staring back at her. She looked at her grandfather and the lady. _'That must be my Grandmother.'_ The rich eyes that peered back at her had hints of purple in them, just like hers did. _'Dad always wondered where I got my eye color from. He must have never known her.'_ Setting the picture of a happy family down, she dusted off the next. She jerked her hand back as if a snake tried to bite her. _'What is a picture of Dad doing here?'_ The depression, the darkness that now followed her when she was around her dad, tried to fall on to her shoulders.

Shaking it off the best she could, she turned away from the pictures. Taking in the small table, the neatly folded futon, and other small items about the room, Rei realized where she was. _'This was Mama's room.'_ Sinking to the floor, she let her elbows rest on the dusty table. _'Mama was a miko. That makes sense, she was his daughter. Why does he want me to be one? What about me makes him think I can be one?'_ She gazed inwardly, the room fading from sight. _'I look like Mama and now I know I have Grandmother's eyes... If I dress as a miko, surely that would make him think of her... them. Does he think I can actually do it?'_ Lowering her head to her arms, she tried not to breath in the dust as she tried to think. The quiet settled around her and she drifted off to sleep.

The sunbeams that slanted across the floor when she woke up told her how much time had passed. Somehow, while she slept, the peace in the room had settled deep into her soul. She knew it would be short lived, she had always been hot tempered, but for a moment she savored a clear head, free from grief and anger. Opening the door to the room, she felt the wind blow about her, stirring the dust. _'Mama, what should I do? Should I be the person Dad wants me to be, or the one Grandpa wants me to become?'_

The breeze plucked at her scarf, tugging it from around her shoulders and sending it flying. Reflexively she tried to catch it. The wind carried it away from her and she chased it across the grounds. The scarf sailed over the building before it finally came to rest on steps of the temple. Stooping to pick it up, she heard the temple door open. As her grandfather walked out, the fire inside caught her eye and pulled at her soul. _'So, this is my sign... my answer. Thanks, Mama.'_ Holding the scarf, she approached the person she had hardly seen while she was growing up, one that she hardly knew. "Hi Grandpa."

Renji looked up it to the eyes that took him so far back into time. "Good evening, Rei."

Rei cast her eyes to the ground briefly before looking back at him. Resolve and pride shown in her eyes. "I...I will be a miko."

Renji's eyes felt his heart swell with pride and hope. _'Maybe she can find some peace, just a little bit.'_

When he smiled at her, Rei noticed that it reached his eyes.


	18. The right look

Title: The right look  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - Scandal  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

The right look

A press meeting. That was the reason her father had sent for her. Rei stepped out of the car, her geta clacking slightly on the concrete.

The driver glanced at her, still stunned that she was a miko now. Three weeks ago, he had dropped her off at the shrine. She had looked consumed by grief. Today, dressed in the red hakama, she looked at peace.

Rei looked back at the driver. "Thanks, Mr. Hito."

"You're welcome, Miss Hino." He closed the car door softly behind her as she walked into the hotel.

"Miss Hino, come this way." Natsuko gestured her quickly into the elevator. As the doors closed them in, she let her eyes rack over Rei. "What are you wearing?"

Rei frowned. She knew that Natsuko knew what she was wearing. She could also tell she disapproved. _'Why? Being a miko is a prestigious thing. Maybe it is because it isn't with one of the major temples. '_ Her frown remained as Natsuko ushered her into a hotel room as fast as she could.

NAtsuko shut the door behind them, relieved that no one saw them. "Why aren't you wearing black?"

Surprise coursed through Rei. "What?"

Natsuko strode across the room towards her. "Why aren't you wearing black? You are supposed to be wearing black." She waved her hand up and down, taking in the Rei's outfit. "And why are you dressed as a miko? You're not at a shrine or a temple."

"I was not informed about this. Mr. Hito arrived while I was sweeping the grounds. What is the problem with my outfit? Why do I still need to be wearing black?" Rei crossed her arms across her chest as Natsuko's disapproving look bore into her.

"You know that your father political base is the forward thinking, more modern section of the population. You... you are dressed as if you are trying to draw in the old fashion section."

Rei crossed the room and glowered out a window. "That doesn't explain why I still need to be wearing black."

Natsuko crossed the room quickly and pulled the curtain shut over the window. "It is a custom, one that is taking root in the more forward thinking section of the populace. And you must appear as if you are still mourning the death of your mother. Think of the scandal if you don't."

Rei hide her flinch behind a sullen glare. "I will not wear black. White is the color of mourning, not black." She fingered the sleeve of her white shirt.

"You will wear what you are supposed to wear. Your father wants you to wear black."

"He wants me to show that I am in mourning. To me, black doesn't mean I am in mourning. White does."

Natsuko glared at the stubborn eleven year that was staring her down. She knew she wasn't going to win on this issue. _'This is going to require a lot of clean up. The scandal is going to hit all the papers by night fall.'_ Compressing her lips, she crossed to the door. Cracking it open, she whispered to the guard that waited on the other side.

In a voice taunt with aggravation, Natsuko spoke quickly to Rei. "They are bringing you a white dress. You will change quickly. And during the press conference you will say nothing about being a miko."

Knowing how much of a concession she had just won, Rei nodded. "Are they bringing shoes as well?"

Mumbling words that a child was not supposed to hear, Natsuko opened the door again to ask for them.


	19. What makes you a superhero

Title: What makes you a superhero  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - superheroes  
Genre: general/humorish  
Version: Anime/Manga/PGSM  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

What makes you a superhero

Kokoro, Satsuki, and Sonami plopped down next to Rei. Kokoro turned to Rei, obviously continuing a conversation. "So, who is your favorite superhero?"

With three pairs of eyes waited, glowing from the pleasure of their conversation. Rei tilted her head slightly. "The Bamboo Princess."

Satsuki frown. "She is mythology, she isn't a superhero."

Sonami flipped out a comic. "See, Wonder Woman is a superhero."

Rei dutifully looked again at the woman with dark hair wearing a body suit. Sonami was known for her love of foreign comics and her constant talking about them. Wonder Woman was the newest addition to her collection. "Wonder Woman is from some place exotic, so is the Bamboo Princess."

Kokoro grinned. "Yeah, she is from the Moon, just like Superman was from some other planet."

"Krypton." Sonami absently filled in the planet's name while she thought. "But a superhero has something really special about them. Some sort of super ability."

"She was found inside a stalk of bamboo." Satsuki frowned while she tried to make it work. "And she grew up really fast."

"And she was really pretty." Kokoro pointed to Wonder Woman. "They always seem to be really pretty."

"And she was really good at the social arts." Rei watched as Sonami's face started turning red.

"But that doesn't make her a superhero!" Sonami glared at her friends.

"But she can travel through space without a space suit. Doesn't that qualify her?" Rei's question was received with a stronger glare.

Kokoro poked harder at her friends obsession. "Sure it does. Almost all of Sonami's superheros can fly through space with out a space suit."

Sonami jumped to her feet preparing to storm off. Satsuki grabbed her arm and glared at Kokoro. "Stop it, Kokoro." She transfered her gaze to Sonami. "And you know what she is doing, so just calm down and sit."

The two girls looked down, mollified.

"But I always thought of her as a hero. Then you, Sonami, would talk about superheros, and I thought she would fit perfectly. Superheroes tend to look a little different than everyone else. I imagined her with hair the color of moon light and eyes are the color of the dawn sky."

Satsuki tilted her head. "Why not as dark as the night sky?" The other girls listened for the answer.

"Because she was happy here on Earth, so her eyes shown like the sunlit sky."

Kokoro looked up, a smile wreathing her face. "Then her hair has to be touched by the sun as well. Not the color of silvery moon light, but the pale shade of a sunbeam streaking through the clouds."

"And that is when she gets her super powers!" Sonami leaned forward, excitement shining in her eyes, her anger forgotten. "She doesn't get her powers until she is on the Earth. Not until she transforms." The last word was said with reverence.

Sonami's excitement was contagious. Satsuki asked the question that was in everyone's mind. "What should be her super powers be? And what does she transform into?"

"Bamboo is known to be good for your health, so maybe she can heal people?" Rei looked at Sonami to see if this was a good idea.

Sonami nodded sagely.

Kokoro jumped in. "But armor and staves are made from bamboo, so she should be good at defense. Like Wonder Woman with her arm bracelets."

Sonami tilted her head considering the idea.

"She needs some sort of attack." Satsuki waited to see if Sonami would come up with one.

Kokoro frowned. "She is a princess, she supposed to be protected, not attacking."

Sonami waved away Kokoro's words. "Wonder Woman is a princess too and she can attack."

"A bow." Rei nodded to herself. "She was well trained in all the woman's arts, so she had to be trained in how to shoot a bow."

"So, she could attack from a distance and be protected while she did it." Kokoro glanced at Sonami to see if that was acceptable. She wasn't going to take another brushing off lightly.

Sonami folded her hands around her knees. "So, when she transforms, she can heal, protect, and attack with a bow." She smiled as the others nodded.

Rei continued. "Her alter ego has silvery hair and eyes the color of the night sky. And when she transforms, she has pale blonde hair and sky blue eyes."

Satsuki's and Kokoro's eyes meet. Their words rushed out at the same time. "She need a costume."

Kokoro continued. "Of course, she has to wear a school uniform during the day." The others nodded in agreement.

"And a formal kimono when she is transformed." Satsuki grinned as the others faces crinkled in confusion. "She is a princess! And she is _our_ country's story. So, she get a kimono."

"Then she has to use a fan with bamboo sticks for protecting everyone." Kokoro grinned at Rei's disbelieving face. "It's a super fan, she is a superhero."

The four girls dissolved into laughter, and the rest of lunch was spent creating superheroes.


	20. Pink fluffy stuff

Title: Pink fluffy stuff  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - Cotton Candy  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Pink fluffy stuff

Makoto wriggled her nose underneath the loose dust mask. Her hands were clasped around her knees as she rocked back and forth. "It looks like pink cotton candy."

Senji looked over his shoulder while he braced the insulation against the wood studs. "That is because they are made by a similar process." Looking back at what he was doing, he shot staples into the paper edge and attached the batting to the two studs.

"They are?"

"Yeah, they are." Senji sank down until he was eye level with her, the staple gun clasped lightly in his gloved hands. "Cotton candy is made when you melt sugar and then push it out small holes that are spinning really fast with air blowing down on them. Fiber glass is made when you melt glass and then do basically the same thing. So one is spun sugar and the other is spun glass."

Makoto tried to understand while she watched her father pick up the next piece of fiber glass batting. There was only a couple of pieces left to go and then it would be time to put up the walls for her new room. "Why can't I help? If it is like cotton candy, it should be okay, right?"

Shu-dunk, shu-dunk. The staple gun sounded off again as Senji anchored the fiber glass into place. He sank back down facing her. "Cotton candy is made of sugar. It melts and gets all gooey, just like sugar does when it gets wet. Fiber glass is glass. That is why we are wearing masks, so little pieces of glass don't get into our lungs. I am wearing gloves so they won't get into my hands."

Understanding dawned on Makoto's face. "And I can't help because there were no gloves my size."

"Right." Senji reached for the next piece of batting.

"Can we go get pink fluffy stuff I can touch?" Green eyes shown with hope.

"Just let me finish this, then we'll get cleaned up and see if we can find some." Holding the batting up, he started stapling.

Makoto continued rocking as she watched her father finish, her mind already off finding cotton candy.


	21. Six important questions

Title: Six important questions  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - first day of school  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Six important questions

"What did you say Mother?"

"The first day of school is coming up for you. You are going to elementary school."

"But why do I have to go?"

"Because it would be good for you."

"How?"

"You'll meet new people and make friends, and you get to learn also."

"But... I'm learning just fine here. I have all my books and I can go to the library to look up anything I don't have. I don't need to go to school."

"You can't be a hermit. You need people as much as you need books."

"When does it start?"

"Next Monday, first thing in the morning."

"Where is it?"

"The elementary that is just around the corner from here."

"They'll teach me things that I don't already know?"

"Yes, they will."

"And I can take my favorite books?"

"Yes, you can, but you can only read them at recess."

"Okay, I'll go. Who is going to walk me there?"

"Mrs. Ogawa will walk you there since I am working morning shift."

"Do you know what I am going to need?"

"I have a list. Shall we going shopping?"

Ami nodded yes.


	22. Tsukino does not equal Moon

Title: Tsukino does not equal Moon  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - junior high  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Tsukino does not equal Moon

_AN: Tsukino does mean Moon, just in case you weren't sure._

"I said I would give you the moon." Kenji looked from Hiroshi to Satsuki. The frown on Satsuki's face warned him to ignore the next few moments. He really tried.

"The Moon! He is not the moon! You promised me!" Kenji cringed inwardly as Satsuki continued, her voice heading for a shrill. "Are you honestly trying to give him to me?"

Kenji stood up and walked away, leaving the argument behind him. This happened way too much, especially this last year of junior high school. He had once tried to argue with them. He had tried to make them understand that it wasn't funny. He friends had understood, especially when he became more sensitive to it these past couple of years. It was the others that still found it funny, or a girl who thought he would be more romantic because of it.

It wasn't easy having Tsukino as your last name. At first, way back in early grade school, no one acted any differently. He should have been grateful for those years. _'If it had been warrior, or some other cool name, they wouldn't have picked on me so much. But Tsukino... Ever since second year in grade school they asked me if I was the man in the moon. When was I going back there? Had I ever seen Kaguya, the moon princess? Now that we are in junior high, it is the romantic aspect of it, like Hiroshi promising the Moon to Satsuki and bringing her to me. Or they say that they are moon gazing, and sit there and stare.'_

Later that week, after all the test scores were back, he casually listened to all of his classmates plans. The part that interested him the most was where they were going for high school. He was glad that Grandmother and Grandfather had made him study really hard. He was qualified to apply to any high school he wanted. Carefully jotting down a list of schools that his worst tormentors were going to, he smiled. He was going to escape them.


	23. Not in jest

Title: Not in jest  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - Gratitude  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Not in jest

"Do you want to go look at the moon?" Ikuko was closing her bento box so she missed his reaction.

Kenji stared at her, his mind yanked back in time. The echoes of the teasing he had endured through out his childhood filled his ears. _'Surely she didn't mean it that way. She wouldn't... she couldn't have known.'_ A frown settled on his brow. _'Unless someone told her. It could have been any of my other friends. They all know.'_ The frown changed to uncertainty. _'But they wouldn't do that. They know how much I hate my last name being used for a jest.'_ For the past year he hadn't had to endure the taunts and teases. He was grateful that he picked the right high school and it was one that his Grandparents approved of.

"Kenji?" Ikuko's worried voice penetrated the swirling thoughts that were filling his head. "Kenji? Are you okay?"

His eyes focused on her face. It reflected the worry in her voice.

"We don't have to go moon gazing if you don't want too. Really. Tomo said it was going to be full and that the sky was going to be clear, but..."

Her words drifted away as the realization crashed in on him. She wanted to go see the real moon with him. She wanted to spend part of the evening staring up at the sky sitting next to him. She hadn't been teasing him at all. _'How can I show her my gratitude? How can I let her know that I am glad that she isn't petty enough to think about that, or at least tease me?'_

Sliding his hand to cover hers, he smiled warmly at her. "Let's go." The frown that creased Ikuko's brow showed him that he was going to convince her it was alright. "I don't normally like moon gazing," He watched as she quickly masked her disappointment. " but I think I would really enjoy going with you."


	24. Preparations

Title: Preparations  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - Sports Day  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Preparations 

Ikuko watched as Kenji set the target up. After making sure that it was the proper distance from the ones next to it, she waved to him. A quick look told her that all was read. The platforms were in place. A small rack to hold the bows and arrows were nestled behind the booth that also hid the boxes of chest protection for the girls and gloves. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Brushing her hair back, she looked over at Kenji as he walked up. "So, why are we doing this for Culture Fest? I could understand a demonstration of Sports Day, but " She turned her head to survey the area once again. "to give complete amateurs bows and arrows in a setting where they could harm any number of onlookers. This is crazy."

Kenji listened as she voiced her opinion once again. At least this time she said it with far less heat than in the planning meeting. "Each person shooting will have one of the club members next to them, helping them out, and making sure they don't hurt anyone." He smiled reassuringly as her frown deepened. "Are you sure this is because you can't bake sweets with your class? I'm sure that Takade-sensei will let you go if you really want to."

Shaking her head, she let her frown fade. "No. I'm just really worried what will happen."

Kenji wrapped an arm about her shoulders. "It will be fine. Trust us."

"Okay."

"Good. Now about that Sports Day demonstration, " Ikuko looked up at him, surprise on her face. "we need to go see Takade-sensei. I think he will like the idea."


End file.
